NAUGHTY SCHOOL
by babyorange
Summary: No Summary-GS-KRISHAN-CHANMIN-SULAY-HUNKAI-TAOBAEK-CHENSOO EXO12
1. Chapter 1

NAUGHTY SCHOOL

Pair: KRISHAN, CHANMIN, SULAY,HUNKAI,TAOBAEK,CHENSOO

GS/SCHOOL LIFE/MATURE CONTENTS

CAST : KRIS – BOY

LUHAN – GIRL

CHANYEOL – BOY – TEACHER

XIUMIN – GIRL

SUHO – BOY

LAY/YIXING – GIRL

SEHUN – BOY

KAI- GIRL

TAO – BOY

BAEKHYUN – GIRL

CHEN – BOY

KYUNGSOO – GIRL

SUMMARY: hanya kisah cinta dan 'percintaan' mereka selama bersekolah di EXHighSchool.

PROLOG:

Kris itu tinggi, kulitnya putih, wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tegap, dia sempurna. Pantas apabila dijuluki The Prince of EXHighSchool. Juga ia adalah penggila sex. Sebut saja Jessica, partner sexnya yang baru saja dicampakan 2 hari yang lalu setelah 1 minggu penuh dengan malam malam panjang yang panas. Kris tidak peduli tempat dan waktu. Dia akan melakukannya dimana saja sekalipun itu di ruang kelas bersama gurunya. Gila? Bagi Kris itu adalah hal biasa. Yuri ssaem contohnya, korban kenakalan penis Kris di kelas saat guru biologi itu mengajarkan sistem reproduksi. Dan berterimakasihlah pada Kris karena kelas diliburkan dan mereka mendapat 'tontonan' gratis.

Luhan adalah yeoja pindahan dari China yang baru-baru ini membuat gempar EXHighSchool. Siapa menyangka, Luhan, sang yeoja impian sekolah hari itu saat jam pelajaran mengijinkan seluruh anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang jumlahnya kira-kira 15 orang untuk menjilati kemaluannya secara bergantian di ruang ganti. Dan sejak kejadian itu, Luhan selalu datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian super ketat yang menampilkan buah dadanya yang selalu dibalut bra dengan warna warna cerah dan juga tanpa celana dalam dengan rok yang bahkan hanya 'sekedar'menutupi kemaluanmu saja. Luhan sama halnya dengan Kris yang tidak kenal waktu dalam urusan 'bercinta'. Bahkan ia merelakan tim basket sekolahnya mengerjai tubuhnya saat latihan. Mulai dari Luhan yang akan mengoral satu-persatu penis mereka dilanjutkan dengan mereka yang akan memasuki lubang luhan secara bergantian.

Chanyeol itu guru konseling yang merambat menjadi guru olahraga. Ia seorang guru muda yang emosiny juga masih labil dan hasratnya bergejolak. Tangannya tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk meremas pantat sintal siswi siswi di EXHighSchool. Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol ssaem mengaku adalah pecinta vagina nomer 1 milik Xiumin, yeojachingunya yang menjabat sebagai muridnya.

Xiumin awalnya hanyalah gadis biasa di EXHighSchool. Dan yang membuatnya jadi tidak biasa adalah saat dirinya mulai mencintai penis gurunya atau sekarang yang menjabat sebagai namjachingunya.

Suho itu manusia pendiam. Tapi dibalik diamnya Suho ternyata dia adalah seorang bad boy. Siapa sangka, seorang Suho Kim yang adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah selalu melakukan sex di perpustakaan? Dan siapa lagi korbannya kalau bukan yeojachingunya yang sama sama pendiamnya dengan dirinya.

Yixing adalah gadis kutu buku sekolah. Ia sangat cupu dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup apabila berada di sekolah. Tapi semua berubah saat jari-jari Suho berhasil memasuki lubang vaginanya dan jangan lupa kalau penis Suho sudah berhasil membobol vagina sempit itu di perpustakaan.

Sehun? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri. Gayanya yang cool saat berjalan, tatapan mesumnya kepada banyaknya siswi siswi disana dan jangan lupakan kalau dia ahli dalam bercinta. Tapi sehun lebih suka bercinta dengan yeoja agresif dan lebih tidak ingin mengumbar kejantannan penisnya ke muka umum.

Dan Kai adalah yeoja yang cukup agresif untuk Sehun. Kulit tannya yang seksi dan jangan lupakan payudaranya yang besar yang tidak pernah dilapisi bra. Selain itu dia selalu menggoda laki-laki di EXHighSchool dengan membuka 2 kancing teratasnya sehingga payudaranya akan menyembul keluar, namun setelah didekati pria, Kai akan langsung menolak ajakan pria-pria tersebut untuk bercinta.

Tao adalah seorang atlet wushu di sekolah. Ia memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan juga berisi. Sangat seksi dan juga tampan, terlebih lagi Tao itu sangat perkasa. Ia akan kuat menyetubuhi yeoja manapun sampai yeoja itu pingsan dan akan ditinggalkan Tao dalam keadaan nude dan penuh sperma.

Tapi, hanya Baekhyunlah yang mampu menahan nafsu Tao. Dia yeoja imut yang seksi dengan julukan 'bunny of EXHighSchool' baekhyun sangat kuat apabila sudah disetubuhi oleh Tao, bahkan tak jarang, Baekhyun yang akan meminta lebih pada kekasinya itu.

Dan Chen adalah siswa teladan di EXHighSchool yang berusaha mencari kesenangannya dengan mencoba sex. Awalnya Chen tidak begitu tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya karena menurutnya Yeoja itu memusingkan. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi kalau Chen bertemu dengan Kyungsoo si bulat?

Kyungsoo si bulat? Iya itulah julukannya karena ia memiliki mata yang bulat, pipi yang bulat, payudara yang bulat dan pantat seksi yang bulat, wow! Dan si seksi bulat kita siap jadi santapan pertama bagi Chen.

TBC

RnR Juseyo


	2. Chapter 2

KRISHAN SIDE

"kkhhriiss… ack… faster, pleaasehh…." Seorang yeoja merintih dan terus mendesahkan nama Kris saat namja blonde itu terus saja menusuk dalam-dalam vaginanya.

"so tight ssaem… uhh…" desah Kris lagi yang sekarang sedang menggenjot vagina sempit milik guru Biologinya, Yuri.

"oohh…. Faasteerhhh Kris, cmon…" desah Yuri ssaem lagi. saat ini mereka sedang making out di toilet namja di samping lapangan indoor yang biasanya hanya dipakai saat ganti baju latihan basket. Kris yang sedang latihan basket sendiri (tadinya) mendengar suara ketukan heels yang mendekat. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata suara itu berasal dari sepasang sepatu milik guru Biologinya yang tidak lama ini menjadi partner sexnya. Namanya Yuri soensangnim.

Kalian mau tahu kenapa Yuri ssaem bisa menjadi partner sex Kris, jadi….

Hari itu Yuri ssaem masuk ke kelas XI IPA 3 untuk mengajar biologi, sialnya Kris yang sedang making out bersama dengan Jessica (mantan sex partnernya) di ruang UKS harus terhenti karena bel tanda berakhir jam istirahat. Kris itu memang 'nakal' tetapi ia sebenarnya peduli dengan nilai-nilainya. Terbukti bahwa ia masih bisa masuk jajaran 10 besar di angkatannya. Dengan hasrat yang belum terpenuhi dan juga penisnya yang masih berdiri ia segera memakai celananya dan berlari menahan ngilu di benda kebanggaanya itu.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kris langsung saja menduduki kursinya dan menunggu Yuri ssaem datang. Kris yang duduk di pojok kanan paling belakang, diam-diam membuka resleting celananya dan mengocok penisnya perlahan-lahan. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena takut mendesah. Disampingnya, Oh Sehun, teman satu klub basketnya hanya memandang horror pada kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"shit" umpat Kris saat Yuri ssaem sudah masuk ke kelas dan ia belum mendapatkan klimaksnya. Kris menjadi tidak fokus pada pelajaran. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pelampiasan. Sedangkan Sehun terkikik melihat temannya yang menjadi berantakan itu.

"diam atau kukebiri junior kecilmu itu, Oh Devil Sehun" kata Kris

"ups.. maaf dragon, tapi ini satu-satunya senjataku untuk meniduri Kai ku yang manis itu" jawab Sehun

"Kai tidak akan berselera dengan junior kecil seperti itu, bodoh" jawab Kris lagi

"milikku jauh lebih panjang dari milikmu tahu" jawab Sehun lagi tidak mau kalah.

"ehem" belum sempat Kris membalas ejekan Sehun, Yuri ssaem sudah memperingati mereka.

"kalau mau bicara sebaiknya diluar saja. Atau kalian ingin menggantikan ssaem menjelaskan tentang alat reproduksi wanita disini" jawab Yuri ssaem. Tiba-tiba saja otak Kris berfungsi dengan baik setelah mendengar gurunya itu bicara.

"ssaem, aku ingin menjelaskan tentang alat reproduksi wanita" jawab Kris. Dan Sehun melotot ditempatnya.

'kau gila' bisik Sehun

'diam dan nikmati saja acaranya. Ini pasti menarik' balas Kris. Sedangkan Yuri seonsaengnim yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kris langsung saja tanpa rasa curiga menyuruh Kris ke depan untuk menjelaskan mengenai alat reproduksi wanita.

"kita lihat seberapa pintar dirimu dalam menjelaskan kepada teman-temanmu mengenai bab ini, Kris" tantang Yuri ssaem.

"baik ssaem. Tetapi saya butuh alat peraga ssaem" jawab Kris.

"terserah" jawab Yuri ssaem datar. Sebelum Yuri ssaem membalikan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba pinggangnya ditarik oleh Kris dan tangannya diikat kebelakang menggunakan dasi yang tadi sudah dilepasnya.

"KRIS, APA YANG KAHHMMMPTT…." Kris segera melumat bibir merah cheri gurunya tersebut dan langsung saja membuka kemeja putih yang digunakan oleh Yuri ssaem sebagai atasan. Seluruh murid di kelas XI IPA 3 langsung saja membelalakan mata mereka melihat tubuh atas guru mereka hampir terekspos. Mereka yang mengerti langsung menangguk paham. Paham akan keinginan Kris yang memang tidak kenal tempat dan waktu saat bercinta.

Beberapa murid keluar kelas karena sudah dipastikan kelas biologi hari ini akan libur dan beberapa lagi masih tinggal di kelas menunggu pertunjukan yang lebih seru. Terakhir kali mereka melihat secara live Kris menyetubuhi seseorang adalah 3 bulan yang lalu saat Kris mengorientasi calon ketua tim Cheers sekolahnya, Kim HyunA.

"aahh…. Kriissssshh.. plleaaseee" desahan Yuri ssaem menggema di ruang kelas XI IPA 3. Beruntunglah kalian siswa siswi EXHighSchool karena setiap ruangan dibuat kedap suara demi menjaga ketertiban kelas.

"say my name, ssaem. I know you like it" jawab Kris sambil meremas kedua payudara Yuri ssaem yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Kris langsung saja membuka kaitan bra Yuri ssaem dan nampaklah dua payudara sintal dengan aerola yang kecokelatan dan puting cokelat kemerahan yang sudah keras. Kris dengan jari jari panjangnya langsung mengocok kedua puting payudara itu keatas kebawah layaknya mengocok milkshake. Tidak lupa lidah dan bibirnya bekerja membuat beberapa tanda di bahu sang guru.

"fasterhh pleasehh" Yuri ssaem mulai terbawa suasana. Kris sekarang sedang memelintir dan menarik-narik puting Yuri ssaem secara acak dan kasar.

"ssaem bisa menghasilkan susu?" tanya Kris dengan suara beratnya disamping telinga Yuri ssaem.

"aannihh…" jawab Yuri ssaem setengah mendesah.

"kalau begitu, biar aku yang coba untuk mengeluarkan susu dari sini" jawab Kris yang langsung membalikan tubuh Yuri ssaem yang sudah topless dan mengemut, menggigit dan menyedot kuat-kuat pada payudara kanan dan kiri milik gurunya itu.

"aahh.. deeper kris, pleasehhh" desah Yuri ssaem lagi saat Kris menyedot kuat di payudara kanannya sedangkan payudara kirinya diremas kuat-kuat oleh Kris.

"here your milk, maam" jawab Kris. Kris memang selalu berhasil membuat susu keluar dari payudara wanita yang dikerjainya. entah bagaimana caranya, memang hanya Kris yang tau.

"suck it, pleaseeeh" desahan Yuri ssaem menggema lagi. Kris langsung saja menyedot payudara kanan Yuri ssaem yang sudah menghasilkan susu. Sedangkan payudara kiri Yuri masih diremas remas.

"siapa yang ingin susu lagi maju kedepan" kata Kris kepada teman-temannya yang masih setia menonton pergulatan panas Kris dengan Yuri seonsangnim. Beberapa murid maju dan langsung memerah susu dari payudara Yuri ssaem ke dalam botol minuman mereka. saat payudara kiri Yuri ssaem sudah mengeluarkan susu, mereka langsung saja memerah kedua payudara itu sampai benar-benar memerah dan ukurannya menjadi 2 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Murid-murid itupun langsung meminum susu yang baru saja mereka dapatkan dan kembali ke tempat untuk melihat permainan inti yang pastinya akan sangat panas.

Kris sekarang sedang mendudukan gurunya itu di salah satu meja murid yang letaknya paling depan dan membuka rok serta celana dalam milik gurunya tersebut. Kris mengangkangkan kedua kaki gurunya dengan mengikat kaki kanan dan kaki kiri gurunya pada kaki-kaki meja menggunakan dasi yang dipinjamnya dari beberapa murid di kelas.

"here you go class… alat reproduksi wanita, atau bisa kusebut surga pria? Makan siang Kris Wu hari ini" lanjut Kris sambil mempertontonkan belahan vagina milik guru seksinya itu.

Keadaan yuri ssaem benar-benar siap santap. Payudara besar yang menggantung dengan ukuran yang 2 kali lebih besar, putingnya yang tegak berwarna cokelat kemerahan yang mengeluakan susu dan juga kissmark di sekitar payudara dan bahunya serta sekarang duduk dengan kaki mengangkang memperlihatkan vaginanya yang hairless, merah dan gemuk itu.

Kris langsung saja menyantap makanan pembukanya dengan menjilati mulut vagina Yuri ssaem yang membuat desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut guru seksinya itu. kris segera mengambil pulpen yang ada di kotak pensil gurunya itu dan langsung memasukannya kedalam lubang vagina sempit milik gurunya. 1 pulpen, 2 pulpen, 3 pulpen dan ditambah 2 spidol besar kini menyumpal lubang vagina milik Yuri ssaem.

Kris sekarang sedang membebaskan kebanggaannya yang sedari tadi sudah sesak dibawah sana. Ia mengocok kejantananya dengan tempo yang cepat sampai saat ia merasakan sudah saatnya klimaks, diletakkan penis besar panjangnya itu di selangkangan yuri ssaem yang membuat selangkangannya menjadi basah dan licin karena sperma.

Kris mulai mencabut satu persatu pulpen dan spidol yang ada didalam lubang surgawi gurunya tersebut dan mulai memasukan 3 jarinya sekaligus kedalamnya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dengan mudahnya menusuk dalam dan langsung pada titik kenikmatan gurunya itu yang membuat desahan-demi desahan lolos di bibir merah itu.

Murid-murid laki-laki yang melihat aksi Kris satu per satu mulai membebaskan penis mereka dan mengocok penis mereka dengan keras. Sedangkan yang perempuan, ada yang dengan frontal memasukan jarinya ke dalam vaginanya ada juga yang diam-diam menahan hasratnya.

Kris sudah mulai mempersiapkan penisnya memasuki vagina milik Yuri ssaem itu. digesekkannya kepala penisnya pada klitoris Yuri ssaem yang juga sudah membengkak dan berdenyut. Akhirnya Kris mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam vagina sempit dan basah itu.

"aahh… so tight" desah Kris

"aaahh… aappoohh… pelan Krisshh.. aahh… ahh…., jeb..hha…aaahh..aalll" desahan kesakitan milik Yuri ssaem tidak dipedulikan oleh Kris. Ia tetap menggenjot vagina itu dengan kuat dan kasar. Penisnya yang panjang dengan cepat menumbuk sweetspot milik guru seksinya itu.

"theree Kriishhh…. Moreehh pleashhh… fasstterr… harderhhh" desahan demi desahan lolos begitu saja dari bibir yuri ssaem. Kris yang mendengar desahan Yuri ssaem bersmirk dan mulai menggenjot vagina itu tanpa ampun.

"so nice" desah Kris menikmati setiap pijatan di penisnya. Ia terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sampai Yuri ssaem mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya yang dihiraukan oleh Kris. Kris masih saja menggenjot vagina itu dengan keras dan kasar membuat Yuri ssaem kelimpungan menahan rasa nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan.

"aahhh… Kriisshhh… jebhhalll…." Klimaks kedua datang lagi pada Yuri ssaem dan Kris masih memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya tidak mengindahkan cairan yang sudah melumuri penisnya dan membasahi meja siswa itu.

"hold on, ssaem… youre so sexy" kata Kris yang sekarang sibuk meremas remas payudara gurunya hingga air susu yang dikeluarkannya tumpah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"pleasseehh.." Yuri ssaem sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan nafsu Kris dan hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan dari murid tampannya ini.

"aahh… I'm close" teriak Kris dan dengan tiga kali sentakan terakhir, ia memuntahkan spermanya kedalam rahim gurunya itu. untung saja Yuri ssaem sedang dalam masa tidak subur, melihat begitu banyak sperma yang dimuntahkan Kris kedalam rahimnya yang bisa saja menyebabkan guru seksi itu hamil. Dan sebagian sperma yang tidak tertampung kembali keluar melalui vagina merah yang sekarang menjadi tontonan gratis anak-anak di kelas. Kris segera mengabadikan gambar vagina merah yang dilumuri oleh spermanya yang mengalir deras sampai ke anusnya. Bahkan jatuh di meja siswa itu. tidak lupa, puting payudara yang mengeluarkan susu itu.

Selesai bermain, Kris segera membuka ikatan tali di kedua kaki gurunya dan menjilati sperma dan juga cairan gurunya di selangkangan dan juga vagina gurunya. Sebagai penutup, Kris mencium klitoris dan vagina Yuri ssaem yang berhasil memuaskan hasratnya itu. dipakaikannya lagi celana dalam dan roknya lalu ia juga menjilati susu yang tumpah di tubuh seksi gurunya itu. tidak lupa juga kecupan manis yang mendarat di kedua puting tegak dan payudara yang membesar itu. dipakaikannya lagi bra yang mungkin sekarang akan kekecilan dan juga kemeja putih yang tadi digunakan oleh Yuri ssaem.

Terakhir, Kris mencium lembut bibir gurunya itu dan memakaikannya jaket miliknya yang kebesaran ditubuh kecil Yuri ssaem. Murid-murid yang sudah selesai masturbasi terlihat lega dan murid murid yang belum, sekarang malah berlari mencari pelampiasan.

Sudah bukan hal tabu bagi mereka untuk bercinta di sekolah ini. Dan mereka juga akan merahasiakan kejadian-kejadian ini dari pihak yayasan. Tentu saja karena yayasan tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolah elit ini. Maka dari itu sangatlah aman bagi mereka untuk bercinta dengan siapa saja dan dimana saja juga kapan saja. Tak heran, Kris sang penggila sex bisa melakukan sex dengan gurunya.

"ssaem harus menerima hukuman dariku" kata Kris dengan suara rendahnya di samping telinga Yuri.

"jadi, kau mau apa?" tanya Yuri

"sex slave sampai waktu yang kutentukan"

TBC

Luhan di chapter 2 ya dan KrisHan ada di Chapter3 nanti. Aku akan buat cerita NC satu satu dulu, nanti baru digabung.

Thx buat yang udh review…


	3. Chapter 3

KRISHAN SIDE 2

Luhan itu cantik. Tubuhnya ramping dan seksi. Lihatlah kedua 'deer eyes' nya yang sangat imut, polos sekaligus bisa menjadi mata yang sangat menggoda itu. luhan itu murid pindahan dari China. Ia berteman baik dengan Xiumin yang merupakan teman satu tempat duduknya di XI IPA 3. Luhan itu pintar, Hell yes! Pintar menggoda iman!

Entah darimana Luhan belajar menjadi 'nakal' dan Luhan sendiri sadar akan perubahan dalam dirinya. Waktu itu, seminggu setelah kepindahannya ke EXHighSchool, ia melihat sepasang manusia making out di kamar mandi perempuan di dekat ruang guru! Oh God, itu dekat ruang guru, apa mereka tidak takut desahan mereka sampai terdengar ke ruang guru? Dan sekali lagi Luhan kita yang cantik itu lupa kalau setiap ruangan di EXHighSchool itu kedap suara.

Sepasang manusia itu akhirnya keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Taemin dan Naeun dari kelas XI IPS 1. Good! Mereka berhasil membuat Luhan kita terangsang rupanya.

"sial, aku benar-benar butuh pelampiasan!" geram Luhan dan dengan segera Luhan memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi itu dan mulai untuk masturbasi. Sialnya baru akan memasukan jarinya ke vaginanya, bel tanda istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Dan Luhan segera memakai kembali celananya dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

Yuri seonsangnim sudah masuk kelas dan Luhan segera memfokuskan pikirannya pada pelajaran biologi di depannya sampai ia mendengar Kris, salah seorang temannya yang duduk di pojok kanan belakang itu akan menjelaskan mengenai sistem reproduksi wanita, hell yes! Memangnya dia tahu? Dia kan namja. Dan sekali lagi Luhan kita yang cantik ini lupa kalau Kris adalah the God of Sex.

"kurasa hari ini tidak akan ada pelajaran biologi" ucap Xiumin di sebelah Luhan.

"kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"lihat saja" jawab Xiumin santai sambil tetap melihat ke depan dan saat Luhan melihat ke depan kelas, ia melihat jelas Kris yang sedang mencium guru biologinya lalu meremas kedua payudara guru biologi itu.

"lihat kan? Sekarang pelajaran biologinya sudah selesai… aku akan menuntaskan pekerjaan naga bodoh itu dulu" kata Xiumin

"hei, minnie… kau mau kemana?" tanya Luhan

"meminta guru konseling itu memasukan penisnya ke dalam vaginaku sekarang juga" dan Xiumin segera berlari menuju ruang konseling untuk menemui gurunya yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"sial! Aku basah!" umpat Luhan pelan melihat Kris yang sekarang sedang memaju-mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina gurunya itu. dan Luhan hanya bisa menatap iri pada Yuri ssaem yang sedang digagahi oleh Kris itu.

Eh, tunggu, iri? Kenapa Luhan harus iri? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun saat matanya menangkap kejantanan Kris yang sedang keluar masuk vagina Yuri ssaem. Dan entah kenapa, terbesit di pikiran Luhan suatu hal yang pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Esok harinya di sekolah, Luhan membuat sekolah EXHIghSchool gempar. Bagaimana tidak, Luhan berpakaian mini dan seksi. Bra warna oranye terang tercetak jelas di seragam putihnya. Roknya pendek, hanya sekedar menutupi privasinya saja, bahkan Luhan tidak memakai celana dalam. Dan begitu Luhan masuk ke kelas, semua pria dalam kelas XI IPA 3 menatap Luhan lapar, termasuk Kris yang terus menerus menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Terpesona!

Hari ini ada jam kosong karena Han seonsangnim tidak bisa masuk ke kelas untuk mengajar matematika. Saatnya permainan dimulai, pikir Luhan. Maka dengan sangat percaya diri, Luhan maju ke depan kelas dan duduk di atas meja guru yang lumayan tinggi sambil membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Satu kelas XI IPA 3 sekarang disuguhi pemandangan luar biasa berupa vagina mulus milik Luhan.

"ada yang mau mencicipinya?" tawar Luhan yang disambut dengan saling sikut dan dorong demi maju ke depan kelas dimana Luhan sedang mengangkangkan kakinya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Luhan menutup kembali kakinya.

"aku mau semua yang ingin mencicipinya ikut aku ke ruang ganti tim basket dekat lapangan" kata Luhan disertai kerlingan nakal dari Luhan. Diikuti Xiumin di belakangnya, Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan menuju ruang ganti tim basket. Sesampainya disana, Luhan masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan Xiumin menunggu di luar.

"eittss… mau masuk harus satu-satu dan ingat, waktu kalian mencicipi vagina Luhan hanya 5 menit setelah itu kalian harus keluar" kata Xiumin.

"tidak seru! 5 menit tidak akan berasa min" sorak-sorakan namja-namja 'bengal' itu protes terhadap Xiumin.

"yang tidak mau bisa kembali ke kelas" jawab Xiumin cuek. Dan pada akhirnya namja-namja itu mengalah. Satu persatu namja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tim basket itu untuk menjilati kemaluan Luhan. Sebut saja seperti Jungkook, Zico, Minho, Minwoo, bahkan ada Sehun dan juga Kris disana serta banyak lagi. terakhir masuk adalah Kris.

Saat kris memasuki ruang ganti tim basketnya ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang sudah berantakan namun sexy itu. luhan terbaring di salah satu bangku panjang tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan kemaluannya yang merah, berkedut dan basah. Basah karena air liur namja-namja itu dan juga karena lendirnya yang tidak bisa berhenti keluar.

"aku yang terakhir" kata Kris. Luhan segera menoleh ke arah Kris.

"benarkah kau yang terakhir? Ku kira masih banyak" jawab Luhan cuek, padahal dalam hatinya ia sudah menyiapkan cara agar Kris mau bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

"seharusnya aku mendapat extra time karena aku yang terakhir" jawab Kris.

"well.. kita lihat saja seberapa hebat permainanmu, Kris" jawab Luhan.

Kris mulai mendekati Luhan dan memasukan 3 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam vagina Luhan.

"siapa yang pertama?" tanya Kris

"sex toys! Aku tidak sengaja" jawab Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya karena perlakuan Kris.

"kalau namja?" tanya Kris lagi

"belum pernah sampai" jawab Luhan lagi. dan sekarang Luhan melihat Kris berdiri dan membuka celananya.

"let me be the first" dan tanpa kata-kata lain, Kris segera memasukan kejantannya ke dalam lubang vagina sempit Luhan yang sudah tidak perawan akibat sex toys.

"ahh… ouuhhh… faster Krisshhh" desah Luhan. Akhirnya keinginannya tercapai juga, disetubuhi oleh Kris.

"sempitthhh baby… aaahhh" racau Kris. Baru kali ini ia mendapatkan yang sesempit Luhan. Milik Yuri ssaem saja tidak sesempit ini.

"penismu terlalu besar tau… aaahhh….." kata Luhan lagi yang diakhiri oleh desahan.

"luuhh… aahh… nice" racau Kris lagi. ini tidak mungkin, vagina Luhan yang terbaik menurut Kris. Dari semua vagina yang pernah ditidurinya yang rata-rata bahkan hampir semuanya tidak perawan, milik Luhan yang menurut Kris sangat nikmat.

"closeerhh Krisshhh" desah Luhan begitu merasa akan segera klimaks

"together baby…"

"aahhh .. krissssshhh" dan Luhan mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya diikuti Kris yang menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Luhan.

"kau sedang dalam masa subur?" tanya Kris lagi yang baru menyadari kalau ia kelepasan.

"tentu tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar di dalam kalau begitu" kata Luhan

"sepertinya tugas Yuri ssaem sudah berakhir. Kau berikutnya" kata Kris

"maksudmu?"

"datanglah saat latihan basket sepulang sekolah, kalau kau bisa melayani tim basketku hari ini sampai mereka puas, aku akan menjadi sex slave mu sampai waktu yang kau tentukan" kata Kris menantang.

"yes deal!" dan Luhan akan membuat Kris bertekuk lutut di hadapannya

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

KRISHAN SIDE 3

Dan disinilah Luhan sekarang. di lapangan indoor basket tempat tim basket sedang berkumpul untuk latihan rutin. Dan sekarang, keadaan Luhan yang naked dan duduk terikat dengan kaki dibuka lebar menjadi tontonan sendiri bagi tim basket EXHighSchool. Chen atau Jongdae, manager tim basket EXHighSchool awalnya tidak setuju dengan ide sang kaptem basket Kris yang meminta bolos latihan hari ini untuk melakukan sex dengan Luhan. Tapi pada akhirnya Chen mengalah. Ia berpikir kalau selama ini tim basket EXHighSchool sudah banyak menyabet gelar juara. Sudah sepantasnya mereka mendapatkan hiburan.

Dan disinilah kelima anggota basket, Kris, Sehun, Namjoon, Mino dan Zelo sedang berkumpul, berdiri mengelilingi bangku dimanaa Luhan sedang duduk di atasnya tanpa sehelai benangpun.

"so, this is our new slut?" tanya Mino pada Kris.

"yeah.. dia yang menawarkan diri" jawab Kris.

"aku sudah pernah mencicipi vaginanya tadi, aku cari yang lain saja" jawab Mino. Namun belum sempat Mino pergi Kris sudah menahannya.

"aku punya taruhan dengannya, buat aku menang!" titah Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, perintah Kris adalah mutlak bagi semua anggota tim basket.

"tapi Kris, aku akan menghianati my baby Kai sayang" jawab Sehun. Seseorang tolong pukul kepala Sehun saat ini juga. HELL YES! Bahkan Sehun sudah mencicipi vagina Luhan tadi bersama sama dengan Mino.

"jika kau tidak mau, maka keluarlah dari tim basket" jawab Kris cuek lalu mulai mendekati Luhan yang mulutnya juga disumpal dengan sapu tangan.

"siap bermain sayang? Kau tahu kan akan ada peraturannya disini?" kata Kris lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Luhan. "peraturannya, aku akan membuka ikatan tangan dan kakimu juga di mulutmu dengan syarat kau tidak boleh mendesah, kau juga harus meminum sampai habis semua sperma kami dan yang terakhir jangan sampai tumbang" kata Kris menjelaskan peraturan itu pada Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar peraturan Kris awalnya mau menolak, namun ia berpikir sekali lagi supaya bisa membuat Kris bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan menjadi sex slavenya. Maka dari itu, Luhan menetapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti permainan Kris.

'tenang saja Lu, ini akan segera berakhir' batin Luhan. Kris yang melihat Luhan menganggukan kepalanya langsung melepas semua ikatan di tangan dan kaki Luhan serta sumpalan di mulut Luhan. Dan setelah itu, ia dan juga Sehun diikuti Mino, Zelo dan Namjoon segera melepas celana sekolah mereka. kini Luhan juga sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka, naked. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang 'jalang' tim basket EXHighSchool.

Dimulai dari mereka yang satu persatu memasukan penis mereka kedalam mulut Luhan dimana Luhan harus mengulum penis penis besar mereka sampai mengeluarkan sperma yang harus ditelan habis oleh Luhan. Sampai tubuhnya dikerjai habis habisan oleh Tim basket itu. dimulai dari Kris yan berusaha membuat susu keluar dari payudaranya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Kris terhadap semua sex slavenya, Mino yang mempermainkan clitnya dengan lidahnya, Namjoon yang membuat kissmark di selangkangannya dan Zelo yang menampar-namparkan penisnya ke pipi serta bibirnya. Hanya Sehun yang diam di samping Kris menunggu susu keluar dari payudara Luhan.

Tidak sampai disitu saja, bahkan Luhan menyanggupi saat kelima namja-namjaa itu memasuki vaginanya bergiliran dan mereka juga yang terakhir mereka menggenjot Luhan bersama sama, penis Kris dalam vagina Luhan, penis Zelo dalam lubang belakang Luhan, penis Mino ada di mulut Luhan dan Sehun juga Namjoon yang menyusu pada Luhan yang masing masing penis mereka ada dalam genggaman tangan Luhan.

Dan tebak, seharusnya, Luhan sudah pingsan karena kelelahan akibat namja-namja yang menyetubuhinya hampir 6jam nonstop. Sebenarnya vaginanya sudah sangat lecet dan juga payudaranya pegal sekali, belum lagi bibirnya yang bengkak. Dan Luhan keluar sebagai pemenang taruhannya dengan Kris.

"aku menang kan?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum mengejek pada Kris yang hanya diangguki oleh Kris. Semua tim basketnya sudah pulang begitu mereka selesai dengan tubuh Luhan dan hanya menyisakan Kris dan Luhan di dalam lapangan indoor tersebut.

"baiklah sayang,,, aku milikmu, okay" jawab Kris yang disertai dengan senyuman juga. Perlahan Luhan mendekati Kris dengan keadaan yang masih naked.

"kau milikku selamanya, sayang" jawab Luhan sambil mencium bibir Kris ganas yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Kris.

Dan hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari terakhir Kris bermain dengan banyak yeoja, karena sekarang ia milik Luhan dan Luhan adalah miliknya.

….

"oh ya, bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan susu dari payudaraa wanita, sayang" tanya Luhan pada Kris di dalam mobil Kris saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen pribadi Kris. Sudah ditetapkan bahwa Luhan mulai sekarang akan tinggal berdua saja dengan Kris di apartemen milik Kris karena permintaan Kris. Luhan akan bersiap-siap untuk pindah besok.

"itu rahasia sayang… hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya" jawab Kris lagi.

"tapi itu membuat payudaraku makin besar tahu!" kata Luhan

"itu makin membuatmu sexy, sayang… dan aku tidak perlu membeli persediaan susu lagi mulai sekarang" jawab Kris cepat.

"hei, disini aku masternya" jawab Luhan

"tapi aku yang punya penisnya, sayang… sekalipun kau masternya, kau juga tidak akan keberatan kalau aku minta susu dan jatah, ia kan sayang?" jawab Kris menggoda.

"YA! KRIS WU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Luhan.

TBC

Next kalian mau siapa yang dibuat Ncnya.

Disini aku nggak bisa bales review tapi aku thanks banget sama yang udah review.

Kalian yang udah review adalah orang-orang yang sangat apa adanya. Kebukti kok dengan kalian nggak malu untuk mengomentari adegan dalam cerita. Thank you so much readers!


End file.
